Daiki Sendou
Sendo Daiki (仙道 ダイキ) is one of the main characters of Danball Senki ''and ''Danball Senki W. Background Sendo is a leader of a high school gang in Mysore. He makes decisions and tries to tell the future by using tarot cards.He is highly selfish and always cares only for himself. This exact cockiness sometimes gets to him and thinks he's the strongest of all the LBX players, but when his strategy of constantly using illusions fails, he loses his focus and ends up losing. Personality Sendo has abstruse relationship with Gouda. He always plans to ruin someone. Sendo believes in completing and fulfilling his own needs without thinking about others in most aberrant manner. He feels that he is famous abade and loved by people, which is not true. he has a variant kind of illusion in his mind which offers a great negative impact on his nature. Appearance Sendo has a purple spiky hair, purple eyes and a thin eyebrows. He wears a brown long sleeves like with purple lining at its edges, and a pants. He always carries his tarot cards. Abilities Sendou is shown to be a strong LBX player which leads him to be an arrogant person. He defeated Gouda's Hakai-O with his Joker using its clones. After his battle against Gouda, he then challenge Ban. He uses Joker's clones to overwhelm Ban. The battle was one-sided, Ban was in a real pinch while blocking Sendo's attacks. When Sendo's Joker about to deliver the final blow, The Emperor blocks the attack and saves Ban's Achilles. During the Underground Viscidus, he dominates all of his battles, ending up to face Ban once again in the preliminary rounds. When the battle starts, he happens to overwhelm Ban once again, because Ban was having a hard time with his speed because of Hakai-O's heavy arm, giving the advantage to Sendo's Joker. In the end of their battle, Ban figured out on how to finish Sendo's Joker. He let Achilles be cornered and waits Joker to jump in the air while in a single line. When that happened , Ban uses Achilles Lightning Lance to destroy Sendo's Joker, and Sendo loses. During the Artemis, he faces Yujin in the final round. When the battle starts, he attacks first while his team mates are just watching him while attacking . Yujin evades Sendo's attack and get pissed , he increase Joker's speed to produce clones and attack Yujin's BibinBird X and was hit. After that, Yujin shows up his true power. When Yujin was about to attack, he sacrifices his team mates LBXs to deliver the final blow but was evaded. Yujin used Bibinbird X's Attack Function (Rain Bullet) to defeat Sendo. During the Akihabara Kingdom, he gets into constant fights with Gouda, his selfish perception starts showing during the second round where he lets Gouda and Hakai-OZ take care of themselves while he stands quietly atop a structure, waiting for Hacker Army to pounce on him, he saves Gouda at the last minute, striking Hacker Army's LBX far apart, giving both Nightmare and Hakai-OZ a chance to use their respective Attack Functions. At the third round, when their team sees that Jin's team isn't going for a group formation, Sendo decides that he should do what he sees fit, meaning that he'd assault Proto Zenon and Jin, something he wanted to achieve during the Artemis cup, but was cut short because of Achiles. The battle against Master King and his Apollo Kaiser was slightly different, it was Sendo's desperation move of throwing Nightmare's rod into it, which made Ban realize it's weakness. Little Battler Experience (LBX) *'Joker' is Sendou's first LBX. Joker has the ability to have clones by using its incredible speed allowing him to overwhelm Ban's Achilles. *'Joker MK2' is Sendou's second LBX. It is the upgraded version of Joker. It's stronger than Joker both speed and power. *'Nightmare' is Sendou's third LBX. Nightmare is the successor of Joker MK2. It is equipped with a rod called Nightmare's Soul. Its debut is his battle teamed up with Hakai-OZ against Hacker Army. *'Nightmare Fear' is Sendou's Detector LBX, prior enslaved and made Camberlin's master computer guardian. 009.jpg|Joker Sendo's Joker MK2.jpg|Joker M2 018.jpg|Nightmare Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Slave Player Category:LBX Players Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants